vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic School Bus: Get Lost in Space VHS 1995
Legal Warning * Legal Warning - For Private Home Use Only. All Other Rights Reserved. Any Unauthorized Copying of, Editing, Exhibition, Renting, Exchanging, Public Performance, Radio or Television Broadcasting of This Video Program or Any Part There of, is Strictly Prohibited. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitue a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. Opening Previews *The Magic School Bus Opening Credits * "The Magic School Bus" * "Get Lost in Space" * Written by: Brian Meehl, Jocelyn Stevenson Ending Credits * Starring: Lily Tomlin * With: Malcolm-Jamal Warner * Executive Producers: Jane Startz, Alison Blank * Supervising Producer: Kristin Laskas Martin * Coordinating Producer: Karen Stevens * Executive Project Director: Cheryl Gotthelf * Executives in Charge of Production: Deborah Forte, Marty Keltz * Producer: Hasmi Giakoumis * Assistant Producer: Steve Schnier * Director: Lawrence Jacobs * Assistant Directors: Scott Glynn, Paul Bouchard * Head Writer: Jocelyn Stevenson * Title Song and Music Score by: Peter Lurye * Title Song Performed by: Little Richard * Science Content Director: Michael Templeton * Associate Content Director: Frances Nankin * Science Content Coordinator: Bryan Bleil * Science Research Coordinator: Norman Kagan * Based on The Magic School BusTM book series written by: Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen * Associate Producer: Geanne Finney * Director Project Outreach: Jenny lam * Creative Consultant: Yvette Kaplan * Production Executive: Robin Grey * Production Accountants: Nellie Morell Evans, Ginny Reilly * Production Assistants: Mia Katoh, Carmina Marcial, Sue Rosenthal * National Advisory Board: Joel Bloom, Phyllis Katz, Susan Carey, PhD, Norma Neely, Milton Chen, PhD, Stephen H. Schneider, PhD, Edward Chittenden, Robert J. Semper, PhD, Richard Clark, Bonnie Smith, Hubert Dyasi, PhD, Dorothy Strickland PhD, Jane Butler Kahle, PhD, Ellen Ann Wartella, PhD * Special Thanks to: Bernice Hauser - Horace Mann School, Riverdale, NY, Dennis Scbhatz - Pacific Science Center, Seattle WA Nelvana * Executive Producers: Patrick Loubert, Michael Hirsh * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patricia R. Burns * Casting Director: Jussie Thomson * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Voice Talent: Max Beckford, Tara Meyer, Stuart Stone, Amos Crawley, Lisa Yamanaka, Daniel DeSanto, Susan Blu, Maia Filar, Renessa Blitz, Erica Luttrell * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Manager: Ruta Cube * Unit Director: Glen Sylvester * Unit Manager: Tyler Baylis * Coordinators: ** Design: Patty Beausoleil ** Layout: Aidan Closs ** Production: Asha Daniere ** Script: Erika Strobel ** Storyboard: Laurie Towata * Production Assistants: Caroline Simmons, Stephanie Kravos * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Tan, Gerry Capelle, John Flagg, Jim Caswell, Andrea Robbins, Bob Smith, Alan Bunce * Timing Director: Dave Cox, Mike Longden * Lip Sync: Steve Fitch * Layout Supervisors: Lyndon Ruddy, Genni Selby, Tpny Tarantini * Layout Artists: Blayne Burnside, Michael Daze, Stefanie Gignac, Brad Markewitz, Fred M. Wilmot, Suzanne Dargie, Kevin Klis, Rob Elliot, Ron Wilson, Chris Minz, Ted Collyert, John Lei, Terry Rotsaert, Affee Yepp, Rod Sadler, Brian Poehlman, Frank Ramirez, Jeff Lyons, Mary Lyons, Brad Graham, Mike Nichols, Chad Hicks, Brian Lee * Design Supervisor: Andrew Hickson * Designers: Joe Gosselin, Trevor Davies, Steve Manning, Scott Benning, Richard Weston, Kevin Fraser, Nial Johnson, Ross Campbell, Deif Norheim, Steve Daye, Derek Prout, Dave Boudreau, Richard Livingston, Brad Goodchild * Key Animators: Shane Doyle, Lynn Reist, Dennis Gonzales, Bill Giggie, Eva Smith * Colour Design: Rebecca Barclay * Background Artist: Michael Hitchcox, Christina Rother * Paint Supervisor: Mary Bertois * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Lan Lamon, Mary Jane Patterson * Sound Design by: Dow McKeever and Marsha Moore * Supervising Sound Editors: Mac Holyoke, Steven Cole * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Steve Sheiski * Pre-Production Edting Supervisor: Mike Reid * Pre-Production Editing Coordiantor: Rick Dubiel * Pre-production Editors: Darreil MacDonald, Shelley Mills-Hughes * Additional Production Facilities: Hanho Heung Up Co., Ltd. * Negative Cutting Services: Catherine Rankin Productions * Laboratories: Magnetic North, Studio 306, The Film House Group, Access Post Production Audio Inc. * Copyright © 1994 Scholastic Productions Inc. - All rights reserved. - The Magic School BusTM and logo are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. Closing Logos * Presented by South Carolina ETV * Nelvana * The Magic School Bus - Scholastic Funding Credits * Major Funding for The Magic School Bus is Provided by: The National Science Foundation - Supporting Education and Research in Science, Mathematics and Technology - and Microsoft Home Microsoft Home * Microsoft Home. Supports The Magic School Bus and Other Programs Their Further Learning, Exploration and Discovery Funding Credits (cont.) * Additional Funding is Provided by: U.S. Department of Energy and The Carnegie Coporation of New York The Magic School Bus Books * Visit Your Local Library and Read More About Science in "The Magic School Bus" and other Science Books. Closing Logos * Kid Vision Trailers #Dream Big: There Goes the Mail VHS 1997 #Dream Big: There Goes a Race Car VHS 1997 #Dream Big: There Goes a Train VHS 1997 #Dream Big: There Goes a Rescue Vehicle VHS 1997 #Dream Big: There Goes a Fire Truck VHS 1997 #A Tale of Cinderella VHS 1997 Category:Kid Vision Category:VHS Category:1995 Category:The Magic School Bus Category:Nelvana Category:Scholastic Category:South Carolina ETV